


I Love The Way You Talk On Top Of Me

by mukeftlashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Luke in Panties, M/M, Panties, Princess Luke, birthday surprise, late is better than never, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeftlashton/pseuds/mukeftlashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look stunning, princess. Absolutely beautiful,” Michael whispers against his lips, his fingers tracing over the lace trim, causing Luke to shiver. He brings them lower, brushing over the black garters before he pulls on one, letting it snap back against Luke's pale thigh, causing the blonde boy to let out a low moan.</p><p>OR</p><p>It's Luke's birthday, and all he wants is a pair of lace panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love The Way You Talk On Top Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is late, but I hope you enjoy! (title is from Navigate Me by cute is what we aim for) xx.
> 
> ALSO, IDK ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT SHE'S KINDA HOT SLAYED ME TODAY HOLY FUCK

Michael bites his lip as he approaches the store, tugging on his back hoodie once more to make sure that it's covering his face as much as possible. He's thankful that his hair is black at the moment, knowing that if it was a really bright colour it would totally give him away. He even wore blue jeans, knowing that the band's trademark black skinnies would only add to the risk of being caught. He doesn't even want to think about what would happen if he was caught in Victoria's Secret, of all places. 

Him and Luke gave up on keeping their relationship a secret long ago, and thankfully, the fans were really understanding. In fact, they love him and Luke's relationship. He can't count the amount of times he gets mentioned on twitter daily, fans going on and on about how they're “relationship goals,” and “otp worthy.” However, because it's pretty clear that he's with Luke, there would be absolutely no reasonable excuse as to why he's currently shopping for women's lingerie. At least, none that would keep this little kink secret. 

Michael knows Luke has been wanting to try this for a long time, the night the blonde boy told him flashing through his mind, bringing a smile to his face. Luke had looked so nervous, worry evident in his ocean blue eyes as they stared up at Michael, looking especially bright in contrast to his flushed cheeks as he waited to hear Michael's response. The older boy had told Luke how hot it would be, kissing his red cheek as he reassured him that they would try it one time. That was 6 months ago, and Michael decided that for Luke's 19th birthday, he would finally drag himself out to the mall to fulfill the boy's fantasy at last. 

He ducks his head as he finally enters the store, making his way to a more secluded area before he finally lifts his gaze, eyes scanning all the different options. He thinks that Luke wouldn't really like any of the bright pink panties that seem to take up the vast majority of displays, and he briefly wonders if he'll even find the perfect pair in here, until his eyes land on a particular manikin. 

He walks over to it slowly, his hands coming up to touch the soft black lace as he takes them in. They are fairly simple, jet black lace with plain black thigh highs, garters with cute black bows at the top attaching the two articles together. The black haired boy lets out a shaky breath, stealing a quick glance around him to make sure that there are no judgmental eyes on him. When he finds that no one is even batting an eye, he grabs the garment off the rack behind the manikin, trying to get to the cash register quickly, but also trying not to look suspicious. 

Once he gets to the counter, he throws the black lace down, offering the older lady at the cash register a sheepish smile. Thankfully, the lady doesn't seem to recognize him, simply returning his smile, likely assuming that he's just nervous about buying this for his girlfriend. He almost laughs at how far from the truth that is. He waits as she scans the item, tapping his foot on the ground anxiously as she puts the lingerie in a small pink bag, telling him the price. He pays quickly, throwing a quick “thank you, have a nice day!” over his shoulder as he rushes out of the store. 

He goes straight for the closest exit, knowing that his driver will be waiting there for him just like he instructed. The man doesn't even react to the fact that the only thing Michael is holding is a Victoria's Secret bag, simply pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards the house the boys are currently staying at in LA until they have to leave to start their North American tour. 

The pink bag feels like it weighs a thousand pounds as Michael steps out of the sleek black vehicle, thanking the driver quickly before be rushes into the house. He sighs in relief when he finds it empty, the other three boys still at the gym like they were when Michael left. He rushes up to his and Luke's bedroom, stashing the bag in his suitcase and covering it with some dirty clothes to conceal it. He talked to Ashton and Calum the other day, asking them if they would go out for the night of Luke's birthday so that Michael and him would have the house to themselves. The boys had cringed, going on about how they didn't need to know about all the things he was going to do with their youngest band mate, but eventually agreed. At least if they're out of the house, they don't have to hear what's happening in the room down the hall from them. 

Michael just hopes that things will go over as smoothly as he wants them to. 

...

It's been three days since Michael bought the black lace, and the day has finally come where he gets to use it. He glances at his reflection nervously, fixing some stray pieces of black hair as he takes a couple deep breaths. Luke is out with Ashton and Calum, and Michael knows that he'll he home any minute. He flicks off the light in the bathroom, going back into the room to check that everything is perfect. The pink bag rests on the middle of the crisp white sheets, a cheesy birthday card sitting beside it. He tries to tell himself to calm down, after all, Luke did ask for this. 

He wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans as he hears the door open downstairs, Luke's voice ringing through the empty house, “Mikey?” The black haired boy hears Luke's footsteps on the stairs, exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind him as he's met with the sight of the beautiful blonde boy. 

“Hey,” Michael smiles softly, leaning in to press a loving kiss to Luke's soft pink lips. “Your present is waiting for you on the bed, I'll be back up in 15 minutes, be ready.” He smirks at the way Luke's brows furrow in confusion, kissing the blonde boy once more before turning away and walking down the stairs. He hears the bedroom door open and close, sitting down on the couch nervously as he waits. He pulls out his phone, retweeting some funny tweets about their new single due to come out tomorrow, managing to pass about 10 minutes of time before he gets bored. 

He gets up with a sigh, heading over to the fridge to pour himself a cold glass of water, hoping that will calm him down a little bit. He holds the cup to his forehead before taking a sip, the cool glass nice against his overheated skin. He knows that the worrying is for nothing, it's just Luke up there. That thought causes a bit of the worry to ebb away, replaced with determination as he sets the water down, glancing at the clock to see that his 15 minutes are up. 

He makes his way up the stairs, tossing everything but his boxers off along the way, figuring that it will save them from trying to frantically remove them later on. Taking one last deep breath, he swings the door open, not even bothering with knocking. His jaw drops at the sight before him, his cock immediately perking up as he takes in Luke's body. The sound of the door opening gets Luke's attention, his head whipping around immediately, biting his lip as he waits for Michael to say something. 

The older boy can't help but admire how those panties hug Luke's ass so nicely, the black lace a sharp contrast to his creamy, pale skin. If he wasn't hard before, he definitely would be hard at the sight of the thigh highs. They cling to Luke's long legs perfectly, Michael noticing a strip of lace at the top, something he didn't pick up on at the store. It's a nice touch, he thinks, as he slowly makes his way over to the beautiful boy. He cups his face immediately, swooping down to plant a fierce kiss on the younger boy's lips. 

“You look stunning, princess. Absolutely beautiful,” Michael whispers against his lips, his fingers tracing over the lace trim, causing Luke to shiver. He brings them lower, brushing over the black garters before he pulls on one, letting it snap back against Luke's pale thigh, causing the blonde boy to let out a low moan. 

The moan seems to ignite something in Michael, all thoughts of being soft and gentle flying out of his mind as he lunges forward, capturing Luke's lips in a hungry kiss. Luke squeaks in surprise, fingers immediately flying up to tangle in Michael's hair, tugging harshly. Michael growls, placing a hand on Luke's lower back and using it to push the boy forward, his body flush against Michael's as the older boy nips at his lower lip. Luke gasps immediately, allowing Michael to slip his tongue in and battle with his. The kiss is hot and wet, and Luke can't help but moan loudly as Michael's hand slips from his lower back to his lace clad bum, squeezing tightly. 

Michael breaks away from Luke, gasping for air as he rests their foreheads against each other, moving his freehand to grip Luke's bum as well, “Jump.” 

Luke obeys, wrapping his legs around Michael's waist tightly, a whine escaping his lips as Michael's lips press against his jaw. The black haired boy leaves hot a trail of kisses down Luke's jaw and neck as he makes his way over to the bed, pushing the younger boy down when they get there. His lips find the sweet spot he knows so well, immediately latching on and sucking hard, causing Luke to writhe beneath him. 

“F-Fuck, Mikey,” Luke breathes out, his voice slightly higher than usual. Michael smirks against his skin, letting one of his hands trail down to the front of the lacy black underwear, brushing over the quickly forming bulge. Luke lets out a shaky whine, fingers coming up to grip at Michael's back. 

“Feel good, baby?” Michael pulls back up, green eyes locking with Luke's blue ones as the younger boy nods frantically. He begins kissing his way down Luke's chest, hearing the blonde boy gasp audibly as he reaches the top of the panties. He tugs on the waistband, ready to remove them until Luke's hand flies down to grip his wrist, halting his movement. 

Michael's eyes snap up to meet Luke's, confusion clouding his green irises, replaced with an excited glint when everything clicks into place. He slides his hand back down, pressing the heel of his palm into Luke's hard on tightly, drawing another loud moan from the boy. “You want to come just like this, baby boy? Get your pretty new panties all messy?” 

Michael begins palming the boy again, ducking his head down to continue mouthing at Luke's neck and collarbones. “Yes, fuck yes, Michael,” Luke mumbles out, his grip on Michael's back getting tighter, finger nails digging into the soft flesh. Michael grins against the sweaty skin, leaning down to capture Luke's nipple between his teeth, causing the boy to cry out, hips bucking up into Michael's hand. 

“So hot, princess. All flustered just from my hands and mouth. Can't wait to see you come like this, baby boy.” Michael is whispering in Luke's ear, hot breath tickling the younger boy as Michael licks the outer shell of his ear, nibbling on the lobe as he picks up the pace of his hand. 

Luke is hot all over, the black lace dragging against his aching cock beautifully. He can't help the way his stomach coils up with a familiar heat, feeling like it's way too soon, but also unable to stop it from happening. “I'm close,” he chokes out a warning to Michael, the older boy humming against his neck in response. 

The black haired boy brings his lips back to Luke's their mouths clashing in a kiss that's mostly teeth and tongue, but somehow it still feels perfect to Michael. Luke's mouth goes slack against his, Michael's name falling from his mouth as he comes, fingers digging into Michael's back, dragging down and leaving red lines in their wake. Michael groans at that, panting against Luke's mouth as the younger boy gasps for breath, the front of the black lace becoming warm and sticky. 

Michael can't help but glance down, the sight of the come soaked panties causing him to moan involuntarily. He suddenly became painfully aware of his aching hard on, pressed up against Luke's thigh as the younger boy finally regains composure. He seems to notice Michael's problem too, his hand coming up to grip at the back of Michael's neck, pulling him in for another searing kiss. “Fuck me,” he breathes out, blue eyes opening to meet Michael's once again, pupils blown wide. 

Michael smiles, reaching down to unclip the garters, “Round two already?” He leans down as Luke nods, pulling off the black thigh highs one by one, tossing them somewhere behind him, not caring where they land. He trails his kiss swollen lips up the inside of Luke's thighs, the blonde boy humming in appreciation. He tugs the panties off slowly, tossing those behind him as well, eyes immediately locking on Luke's slick cock, already half hard again. “You're beautiful, princess.”

Michael smiles at Luke softly, the younger boy returning the smile immediately, eyes following Michael's body as he reaches beside him, grabbing the lube from the beside table. He slicks up three fingers, rubbing the lube between them to warm it up, “Ready, babe?” He waits for Luke to hum in agreement, kissing him deeply as he circles a lube slick finger around the younger boy's entrance. He enters the digit slowly, careful not to hurt the younger boy as he begins pumping it in and out. 

Luke moans after a minute or two, pushing back on Michael's finger as it fucks into him. The older boy slips a second one in carefully, swallowing Luke's whine as he adjusts to the stretch of an extra finger. Michael waits until Luke seems comfortable again, curling his fingers expertly, hitting the younger boy's prostate dead on. 

Luke cries out, and Michael uses this opportunity to slip in a third finger without the blonde boy really noticing the pain. After about thirty more seconds, Luke is writhing beneath him, “Mikey, I'm ready, p-please.” 

Michael grins at this, pulling his fingers out slowly and wiping them on the sheets. “Ready for my big cock, princess? Ready for my to fuck you so hard that everyone will know just how good your birthday was?” Michael rambles on, reaching back to the beside table, only to be stopped by Luke's hand on his wrist for the second time that night. 

“No, no condom. Just wanna feel you,” Luke's voice is fucked out, significantly more raspy than usual as he gives Michael a blissed out smirk. The older boy gulps, feeling his dick twitch as he grabs the lube once again, slicking up his bare cock and lining it up with Luke's entrance. 

He looks up to Luke, pushing in when the blonde boy gives him a nod in encouragement. Both boys groan loudly, Luke from the feeling of being filled up completely, and Michael from the feeling of being encased by Luke's warmth. Despite the fact that they've done this so many times before, Michael can't help but think that this feels way too good, dangerously good. The feeling of being surrouded by Luke, not even a condom in the way makes him feel closer to the boy than ever, and he can't help but mumble out a quick “love you” as he begins thrusting in and out of the boy. 

Luke returns the phrase, one hand tangling in Michael's sweaty hair, the other gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Michael fucks into him slow and deep, unable to keep from moaning quietly as Luke meets his thrusts. The blonde boy wraps his legs around Michael's waist, “Faster,” he demands, heels digging into Michael's lower back. 

Michael complies, hips snapping forward as he thrusts into Luke quickly, barely even bottoming out as he slams into the younger boy. The room is filled with the sound of moans, both boys panting as they move in synch. “I'm not gonna last long, too worked up from you in your sexy little panties. Making a mess all over them and then asking me to fuck you right after, you're such a dirty boy Lukey.” Michael chokes the words out as he thrusts frantically, chasing both of their orgasms. 

Luke shouts out a string of curse words, hot come shooting between their bodies as his second orgasm of the night hits him. Michael follows shortly after, turning his face into Luke's neck and moaning loudly, stilling inside of Luke as he fills him up with his come, the younger boy moaning in return at the foreign feeling. 

Michael manages to pull out a few seconds later, immediately turning over and collapsing beside Luke, fighting to catch his breath. They lay there in silence for a few minutes before Michael gets up, kissing Luke's sweaty forehead softly before heading to the bathroom. 

The older boy comes back with a warm wash cloth, cleaning the younger boy off gently, trying not to hurt the boy too much as he cringes from the sensitivity. When he's done, he cleans himself off quickly, tossing the washcloth in the hamper before he pulls the blankets out from under a very sleepy Luke. He climbs into the bed, tossing the blanket over both of their bodies as he snuggles up to the younger boy, burying his face in the back of Luke's neck and pressing a kiss there. 

“Happy birthday, princess.”


End file.
